C'est la vie
by Coulter
Summary: Debió sentir el peso del mundo en sus hombros. El último superviviente del clan Rukawa. Como yo, sólo tenía a su familia, así que creo saber cómo se sentía mi hermano. Por suerte, yo ya me encontraba en la casa de recuperación. Viva. SLASH: RuHana
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Si los personajes fueran míos ahora estaría en Tokio y no aquí ¬¬  
  
Advertencia: En este fic hay Slash, Yaoi o como lo quieras nombrar, es decir, relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo. Si te da asco y lees, vomita y calla.  
  
Nota: Bueno, eso, que busco beta desesperadamente. Si puede ser que también le guste Harry Potter y El Señor de Los Anillos.  
  
C'est la vie  
  
0. Prólogo  
  
"Cuando llegas aquí, te sientes la persona más desgraciada del mundo. Piensas que es injusto que te haya pasado a ti, que alguien ha hecho trampas y, de escondidas, a cambiado tu pieza de lugar, que no eras tú, sino ese otro que ahora mismo está corriendo hacia alguna cita o, simplemente, por placer. Y lo odias, lo odias por tener que ocupar su lugar, por tener que sentir tú lo que tendría que sufrir a él, lo odias por convertirte en lo que no tocaba. Por dejarte en crisálida cuándo él vuela sin siquiera saber de ti.  
  
Quieres que todos te vean, que alguien te ayude a enmendar el error, a gritar a los cuatro vientos que la carta estaba marcada. Pero no puedes, y lloras, lloras desesperadamente. Sientes que nadie te va a comprender, te sientes sola cómo nunca, sola de la peor manera en que te puedes sentir así. Sola rodeada de la calidez de aquellos que te quieren.  
  
Es entonces, sólo entonces, que levantas la cabeza, tímidamente, sin querer, y lo ves. Ves que hay otros que nunca han conocido esa calidez, gente que está igual que tú y que desea desesperadamente lo que tú estás despreciando. Que incluso hay gente que está mucho peor, pero no se queja. Otros que piensan que eres TÚ el que les a quitado su lugar, personas, que de verdad, estarían mejor muertas. Pero viven, dando gracias por ello.  
  
Y empiezas a dejar de mirar hacia delante y a darte cuenta de la gente que está detrás de ti. Esperando. Como tú. Gente que necesita mucha más ayuda de la que reciben, ayuda que les estás quitando con tus estúpidas quejas, con tus intentos de avanzar, de ponerte el primero. Poco a poco dejas de andar, casi sin pensarlo. Y, de repente, te paras, das media vuelta y empiezas a andar otra vez. Intentas ayudar a los otros a llegar al sitio dónde tú estabas, ves, allá a lo lejos, alguien que se ha caído y nadie levanta. Y andas hacia él, hacia atrás. Lo ayudas, lo empujas y, todavía más atrás, alguien está siendo pisado por la multitud y te diriges a levantarlo.  
  
Un día despiertas dándote cuenta que has llegado a tu destino. Quieres alzarte sobre la multitud y gritar que se paren, que den media vuelta, que están yendo en la dirección equivocada. Pero tu voz no les llega, se pierde por siempre, en la nada. Nadie quiere oír que se ha pasado su destino de largo, que su cita nunca llegará porqué está esperándole en otro lugar.  
  
O algo así, más o menos.  
  
Cuando entras aquí no te esperas que, al salir un año después, tendrás veinte años más. Pero es así.  
  
Entras pesando que lo has perdido todo y sales sabiendo que posees la eternidad encerrada en el puño de tu mano.  
  
Por último y antes de empezar, tengo que dar las gracias a mi hermano: te quiero, te quiero más que a mi vida; a mi vecino Yohei, por hacerme reír y regalarme mi cámara de fotos; a Akira, simplemente, por estar aquí y ser cómo eres; a Sakura, por ser mi mamá sin que nadie te lo pidiera; y sobretodo, a Sakuragi Hanamichi.  
  
Honey, gracias. Gracias por contarme todo aquello que pasaba y que yo no sabía, por no ocultarme nada, por estar ahí por que sí, sin razón. Por aguantarme todos estos 12 meses, por no separarte de mi ni un momento, por consolarme, por salvarme. Por ser tú. Nunca te podré agradecer todo lo que has hecho, ni podré compensarte todas las noches sin dormir por mi culpa. A cambio de nada. Sé que ahora eres feliz, y yo sólo deseo que continúe así todo lo que te queda de vida, que espero que sea todo lo que desees. Gracias.  
  
Dedicado a mis padres, estén dónde estén"  
  
Notas de la Autora: Bien, bien, bien. Es un prólogo, NO le busquéis el argumento XD. Aunque sí que lo tiene, y si se lee atentamente puedes saber más o menos qué es lo que pasará a lo largo del fic ^^.  
  
Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo. Cualquier crítica o/e idea serán bien recibidas.  
  
Ya saben que esto es un Ru/Hana, pero si quieren que salgan otras parejas, tan sólo pídanlo, y si concuerdan con el argumento intentaré ponerlas^^  
  
Por cierto, gracias a todos los que leyeron mi otro *y primer :P* fic de Slam Dunk, y especialmente a los que dejaron review^^. Cómo sólo tiene un capítulo y no quiero dejar de agradecéroslo, aquí van las contestaciones:  
  
kinyoubi: Ei, gracias!! Aunque suene a tópica, de verdad me encanta que  
te haya  
encantado *^_______^*. Espero que este fic (más larguito :P)  
también te guste^^.  
  
Setsuna19: Pues el chico Calvin Klein es mi Hana, porsupuestito!! Me  
alegro de que te  
haya gustado y, cómo ves, sigo escribiendo :P. Espero que este fic  
te guste aunque divertido, lo que se dice muy divertido, pues no  
creo que lo sea. Nunca se me ha dado bien el humor ;____;  
  
Sabrina: Que gusto que te haya encantado ^^. Pues si de verdad tu deseo  
era que  
escribiera un nuevo fic, pues aquí está. Bueno, el prólogo^^.  
Espero que también te guste (que repetitiva que soy, Dios XDD)  
  
bunny1986: ¿De verdad que me quedó bien? Bueno, si lo dices será así^^.  
El que hace  
propaganda es el Súper-Tensai, como no! ¿Kaede posando? Nah, no me lo  
imagino :P  
  
Noel Moon: Uaaaaaa!!! ¿Quedaron realistas? Y yo que tenía miedo de poner  
a Rukawa  
demasiado hablador! Me alegro que creas que no ha sido así^^. Pues  
lo siento, pero no, no tendrá continuación. Creo que así queda  
bien... Aunque...bueno, a lo mejor y te lleves una sorpresa con  
este!  
  
Angeli Musaraki: ;_____; Voy a llorar de la emoción. Eres la primera  
persona en mi  
vida que me dice que escribo entendible (aunque ahora y seguro se  
me vuelve a quitar eso -_-'') No, en serio. Siempre me dicen que  
escribo reconfuso... Ay, que emoción!!  
  
Yumiko Minamo: Gracias por los ánimos!^^ Pues veré si puede conseguir que  
este fic,  
aunque más largo, se vea también bien. Espero que lo leas y te  
guste^^.  
  
Bien, aquí acabo yo^^. Que sean felices y no olviden de dejar review!^^  
  
Son más largas las notas que el Prólogo ¬¬ XD  
  
Bueno, Ciao!!! 


	2. Capítulo 1

Disclaimer: Si los personajes fueran míos ahora estaría en Tokio y no aquí ¬¬  
  
Advertencia: En este fic hay Slash, Yaoi o como lo quieras nombrar, es decir, relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo. Si te da asco y lees, vomita y calla.  
  
Nota: En un principio este fic iba a ser en clave de humor, pero digamos que es un género que no se me da demasiado bien. No, no soy graciosa, que le vamos a hacer.  
  
Luego se me ocurrió un sitio diferente dónde los dos personajes principales podrían coincidir, y cambié un poco el argumento para que se pudiera adaptar a esa nueva idea, algo más trágica. Y entonces me dije: "¿y porqué no ocurre todo ahí?" Empecé a pensar en ello, le di vueltas, más vueltas... y me acordé de una bella película francesa que había visto hacía poco: C'est la vie! "Vaya, es el lugar ideal", pensé. "Quiero que sea en un lugar parecido al de la peli dónde pase mi fic". Y aquí está^^.  
  
Ahora les dejo para que lean esta historia, que en un principio iba a ser cómica, y que lleva el mismo título que una bella película:  
  
C' esta la vie  
  
1. Capítulo 1  
  
Mi vida terminó en aquel accidente.  
  
Ese sería un buen comienzo, y no estaría diciendo ninguna mentira. O podría decir, simplemente, que lo que era mi modo de vida, de ver las cosas, de enfrontarme a ellas, se esfumó junto con los cristales rotos.  
  
Pero prefiero decir que fue entre las llamas dónde empezó mi historia. Mi vida. Alguien me dirá que miento, que empezó cuándo nací. La contestación es fácil. Él también miente. Podría situar el principio de mi vida cuándo una chica algo torpe chocó con un chico alto y tímido, cuándo dos niños se escondieron juntos de las bombas, cuándo un emperador decidió que aquella chica tenía que ser su concubina, o cuándo ese hombre decidió que el mejor futuro para su hija era enviarla al otro lado del mar. Incluso podría afirmar sin equivocarme que mi vida empieza cuándo aquel jefe de bandada decidió seguir a esos Neardenthales que se dirigían hacia oriente, ¿porqué no?. Pero cómo he dicho, prefiero situarlo en medio de gritos, fuego y sangre. Cómo todos los principios que se precien.  
  
Yo estaba dormida cuándo los coches chocaron, así que no es mucho lo que os puedo contar. Siempre he tenido el sueño muy pesado, y creo que en ese momento mis primas estaban intentando aprovecharse de la situación. Mi padre les gritaría, ellas reirían. Siempre reían cuándo mi padre les gritaba. Todavía recuerdo cómo se le inflaba la cara y se ponía de un rosa cerdo. A mi padre esas risas lo enfurecían todavía más, soltaba algunos improperios en inglés y a ellas les aumentaba la risa tonta. Ahí abrí un poco los ojos, pero cómo creía encontrarme todavía en mis sueños, los volví a cerrar balbuceando alguna tontería. Un mes después aún no podía distinguir la realidad de la fantasía.  
  
Todo sucedió muy rápido. Las hermanas me abrazaron para poder cogerme mejor, mi padre se volvió a girar... y ya. La explosión fue bastante grande, no por nada chocamos contra un camión. Los médicos siempre me dijeron que me salvó la estupidez de esas dos. Cuándo encontraron mi cuerpo, todavía vivo, estaba rodeada por sus dos cadáveres, que me habían servido de amortiguador y habían hecho que no me quemara demasiado.  
  
Claro que, de todo esto, no me enteré hasta mucho tiempo después.  
  
Mi hermano, seguramente, sintió cómo el peso entero del mundo le caía sobre los hombros. Era el único superviviente del clan Rukawa. Ni madre, ni padre, ni hermana... Al igual que yo, sólo poseía su familia, eran las únicas personas que quería, por las únicas que daría algo. Al igual que yo, nunca se relaciono fuera del círculo formado por los de su sangre. Así que, más o menos, sé que debió sentir en ese momento, en el momento que la circumferéncia se borraba de un puñetazo, para dejarlo sólo a él.  
  
Por suerte, para ese entonces yo ya me encontraba en la Casa y estaba claro que iba a sobrevivir, cómo mínimo, un par de meses más.  
  
No sé por qué lo avisaron tan tarde. Supongo que estarían esperando ver cómo evolucionaba yo, o algo así. Pensarían que era mejor esperar a que tuviera que volver a Kanagawa para avisarle, dejarle acabar los entrenamientos en Tokio.  
  
Hana me contó que no le gustó nada la idea de tener que compartir su habitación. Bueno, durante esos días nada le gustaba, así que tampoco hay que sorprenderse, pero se ve que eso lo disgustó más de lo normal. Lo consideró el colmo.  
  
Encima que tenía que estar encerrado en esa maldita "cosa", que no podía hacer la mitad de cosas que quería, encima, eso.  
  
Estuvo negándose rotundamente durante todo el día, pero cómo bien le dijeron las enfermeras, era la habitación con cama libre más grande que tenían, y la nueva enferma iba a necesitarlo. Además, era una chica de más o menos su edad, así que *por fin* tendría a alguien con quién hablar y no se aburriría tanto. Tenía que intentar comprender.  
  
Al final se tuvo que rendir. Aunque ni lo intentó ni lo comprendió.  
  
Según me dijo, estuvo toda la tarde haciendo largos mientras arreglaban la habitación. Nadar lo ponía de bueno humor. Era el único deporte que podía hacer, y superarse lo hacía sentir inmensamente bien. Y ese día se superó con cuatro bonitos kilómetros. Ciento sesenta piscinas. Era muchísimo, se había forzado más de lo que debía y le dolía capa célula de su cuerpo. El dolor lo cura todo, leí en algún sitio, a él siempre le ha funcionado de las mil maravillas.  
  
Se duchó, se cambió y cenó sin refunfuñar ni una sola vez. Cómo le dijo Peter, habría sido su récord, de no ser de la sobredosis de esa mañana.  
  
Todavía no os he dicho nada de Peter. Peter era el fisioterapeuta, un belga que se curó de un cáncer. Se recuperó aquí y aquí se quedó. Dice que antes de su enfermedad, si alguien le hubiera dicho que dedicaría su vida a los demás en una casa de curación, se habría reído de él y le habría pegado. Bueno no, le habría pegado y luego se habría reído de él. Pero aquí estaba y no se le ocurría ninguna otra manera de ser más feliz.  
  
Cuándo Hanamichi entró a la habitación, se encontró todas las luces apagadas y Arima, el enfermero que se encargaría de mí, le dirigió una mirada asesina y le mandó mediante gestos que no hiciera tanto ruido.  
  
- ¡Pero es mi habitación!  
  
- ¡Shhhhhhhhh! Ahora es la de alguien más- contestó en un susurro mientras señalaba la cama, ahora ocupada.  
  
Ahí se encontraba una chica sin pelo, una mejilla quemada y los ojos tapados con vendas. Se encontraba profundamente dormida. Era yo.  
  
Nota de la Autora: Cortito, cortito... Lo siento, pero tenía que ser así -_- (cómo dijo cierta autora de cierta muerte ¬¬''). Intentaré que el próximo sea más largo^^.  
  
Ya saben, cualquier propuesta, idea o/y crítica será bien recibida.  
  
¡Muchísimas gracias a los que dejaron reviews en esa cosa rara que es el prólogo!^^  
  
Nalene: Pos no, no es ninguna despedida. Es un prólogo en TODOS los sentidos :P. Y no,  
el título no es por la canción^^. Espero que te guste este cap, aunque  
el Ru/Hana tardara un poco en llegar (lo siento^^)  
  
Miruru: Aquí ta el primer chap! Espero que no te decepcione^^.  
  
Sabrina: Espero que te guste el primer cap del fik. (Sí, definitivamente, soy repetitiva -_-')  
  
Y una vez más, gracias a las tres^^.  
  
Que sean felices y no olviden de dejar review^^! 


End file.
